In order to gain approval of the United States Postal Service a mailbox must comply with certain specifications including withstanding impact tests. A wide variety of mailboxes are being marketed including metal and plastic mailboxes. In order to minimize weight and material expense, a two wall plastic construction may be used. A brittle rigid plastic would shatter when subjected to an impact test and therefore a flexible resilient plastic is preferred. In addition to the need to pass the tests of the U.S. Postal Service, to obtain its approval, it is desirable to provide a mailbox which will withstand abuse by pranksters or vandals who may use baseball bats.